


礼物

by kyooooo



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 06:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11754081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyooooo/pseuds/kyooooo





	礼物

*原标题《cola》  
*all杰克/主杰克父子  
*实不相瞒，我是一个杰克苏，ooc注意  
*NC17  
*ABO设定，杰克Alpha，有童车，有轮奸一笔带过  
*就一个肉文，好久没写肉了，想写写。

1  
第一次发情是在他十三岁的时候，他向来比同龄的孩子早熟，在那群熊孩子还在草丛里捉蚂蚱或者海边嬉戏，他就已经枕着计时女的酥胸喝着烈喉的朗姆酒和海盗们谈笑风生。  
所以初次发情并没有让那群海盗有多惊慌，只不过是臭小子的Alpha气味太过浓郁不得不将他锁进了牢笼里。  
他们围在牢笼外大口喝着烈酒嘲笑着笼里的杰克小子，看见平时张牙舞爪十分欠揍的小家伙因为情欲的原因发出呜呜的低嚎声，小麦色的肌肤遍布性感的红晕，额头上的汗水划过眉骨汇聚在长又卷的睫毛上，随着睫毛轻扇滴落而下。  
“很难受吗？杰克？哈哈哈哈……”海盗们幸灾乐祸的吹起了口哨，“再忍忍吧孩子，计时女马上就来了。不过你可别把自己的小家伙给挠坏了。”  
杰克快被这群臭海盗的味道熏吐了，他懒得再去摇晃笼子做无用功，找了个角落靠着栏杆席地而坐，“好吧，你们这是打算看我打手枪？我可没想到你们还有这种兴趣。”  
“呸呸呸……谁有兴趣看一个Alpha啊，还是这种乳臭未干的小屁孩，走喽～上去打牌啦！你一个人在下面好好玩！”  
“快滚吧你们。等等，给我留两瓶酒……”杰克都不知道自己的意志力有这样的好，甚至还能憋出这么几句完整的话来，这也得庆幸海盗船上都是些Alpha和Beta。如果来个Omega他就不能保证自己还控制的住自己的欲望。  
待那群吵吵嚷嚷的海盗们全都离开船舱后，杰克身上脏兮兮的白衬衣已经像是刚从海里打捞出来了一般，他一口咬掉了酒瓶上的木塞猛灌了几口后，纤细的手指哆嗦着解开了裤链，蓄势待发的硬物迫不及待的从内裤里钻出头来。只是指尖碰到了顶端，就忍不住的发出了一声叹息。  
他之前从来没有碰过自己的下面——当然除去上厕所和洗澡，包括和计时女们调情被带到床上去，他也没有让别人碰过。虽然平常的他是那种没脸没皮的小混蛋，但实际上他也有着属于他的自尊心。要知道还没性成熟的Alpha性器和其他人比起来真的太令人尴尬了。  
特别是整艘船就他一个小孩子。  
“呼……看你们以后还敢嘲笑我……”杰克翘起嘴角想着自己以后终于不会再被人叫“小杰克”，顿时心花怒放，加快了手上的动作。  
事实证明，从来没有做过的他根本不知道怎么做才能真正舒缓自己的欲望，他甚至拿起酒瓶摩擦自己的性器也不能抵消掉一丝一毫的欲火。“该死！真够要命的……”他着急的满头大汗，身体烫得都想跳进海里来降温了。  
“哈……哈啊……计时女呢……这群王八蛋肯定……搞忘了……”杰克侧躺在地上，凌乱的长发被汗水打湿紧贴在他的额头和脸颊，他似是一只离了水的鱼因干涸辗转反侧，褪去的裤子露出他未经阳光亲吻过的白皙肌肤，和他上身的肤色形成了鲜明对比。  
看样子得找个时间晒晒下半身了。意识混乱的杰克还在给自己找着乐子，试图转移注意力，不过效果不大，“呜！”我该不会成为第一个因为发情而死掉的海盗吧！那也太丢脸了。  
我爹呢？！他能接受自己的儿子这样的死法？杰克翻了两个白眼，对于那个经常关键时刻玩失踪的老爹，他也不能指望什么了。  
他仿佛听见自己的嘶喊，又或许是骂了什么脏话，因为甲板上有人回了他一句，“嘿！小孩子不能骂脏话！”噢，这还真是个关心小孩的好大人啊……杰克感觉自己都被气哭了，手背上全是黑乎乎的眼影。  
只要能够解除他现在的状况，哪怕是来头母猪……嗯……还是让他死吧！  
就在他考虑拿酒瓶砸断自己的小杰克时，牢笼的门被人打开了。他听见有几个人在说话，也听见了女人的声音和淡淡的Beta味，不管不顾的扑了上去。  
“天啊！你们没和我说是要接待刚发情的Alpha，我前两天才做过，身体根本承受不了。”计时女挣扎着愤怒的咆哮道。  
“行行好吧，这小子快不行了。牵头母猪来他都愿意！”吉布斯安抚道，“我们可以加钱。”  
不……我才不会和母猪……杰克想要反驳吉布斯的话，但他没办法多说一句废话来只想要在计时女身上蹭蹭。  
不过计时女帮他反驳了，“什么！你说我是母猪！噢，该死的海盗！”话音刚落，杰克就被打了一巴掌。  
嗯？为什么是我被打。杰克瞪着眼看向吉布斯，对方一副事不关己的表情，还没来得及说点什么亦是做点什么，计时女用力推翻了杰克，本就因为情欲双腿发软的他根本没有抵抗的力气狼狈的摔倒在地。  
“这……这是女猩猩吧……”杰克吃痛的呢喃道。  
计时女气冲冲的离开了船舱，吉布斯连忙追了上去，“你再考虑考虑？或者介绍个能接待的？价钱都好说……”  
无能的海盗啊！经历了一场闹事，杰克的意识更加模糊，眼前的景物化作层层重影，惹得他头晕脑胀无力再从地上站起。  
唯一值得庆幸的是牢笼的锁被打开了，他可以自己下船去找女人。杰克连裤子都懒得再穿上，匍匐着往牢笼外爬去，汗津津的圆润屁股微微发红，在昏暗的灯光下散发着迷人的光亮，他的手指刚碰到栏杆就被另外一只布满厚茧的大手给抓住了。  
熟悉的气味让他顿时安心了下来，“Daddy……”他仰起了脖子，发丝轻扫过颈间，深棕色的眼眸失去了焦距，“Daddy……帮我……”  
2  
爱德华蒂格——海盗法典的管理人，也是杰克小子的老爹。在杰克很小的时候，被烦得不行的他张口就是乱编道:“你出生在一个风雨交加的夜晚，当时电闪雷鸣，狂风恶浪，我们的海盗船被数只鲨鱼和海洋生物围成了一圈，保护着我们的安全。直到你出生后，它们才一一散去，连天空也放晴了……”其实他也算不上全都是胡编乱造，把海洋生物和天空放晴这两个去掉就是事实。  
但年幼的杰克一直相信着自己是被海洋女神爱着的，还觉得自己就是那样的与众不同，导致他一直不怕死的作。  
蒂格对于自己的这个儿子，没什么别的想法，他家一直实施的都是放养政策，哪怕自己的孩子年纪轻轻就得罪了加勒比海域里一大半海盗，他也没有出声去告诫杰克，只是沉着一张脸对得意洋洋的小屁孩说:“我不会帮你解决任何事情，自己做的事要自己承担。”  
他向来都不是那种关心孩子的父亲，看到有人欺负杰克也不会前去帮忙，就很平淡的打个招呼。“吃晚饭没？”  
被人揍得鼻青脸肿的杰克一瘪嘴，“还没呢，Daddy。”  
“我的船停在码头那里的，打完了过来找我吃饭。”  
“喔～真不错。”  
他听出了杰克的抱怨，但仍旧没有去理会，只是在经过他们身边的时候看了一眼拽着杰克衣领的家伙。今晚有人得失去两只手了。  
如果说他一点也不关心杰克，那是不可能的。蒂格记得再过两天就是小子的发情期，为此他还专门去拜托了巫女帮杰克做了个占卜，他可不想突然就有了孙子，或者是杰克因为强奸罪而被抓去判死刑。  
“发情期……哇哦！听着很酷的样子。”杰克耸了耸肩膀，满不在乎的说道:“那么我是要在你的船上呆到发情期过了为止……你就不担心我万一是个Omega怎么办？”  
蒂格冷冷的看了他一眼，“自己保护好自己，除非你想给那群海盗生孩子。”  
小杰克打了个寒颤干呕了几下，“别这样，我才吃完晚饭。”为了赶走恶心，他还喝下了半瓶酒。  
“在船上好好待着，发情期的时候他们会帮你搞定的，给你找个计时女。”  
“那还真是……”杰克眨了眨眼睛笑得俏皮又可爱，“谢谢Daddy了。”  
从那天之后他就没再让杰克下过船了，不过杰克也蛮忌讳发情期这件事，总算是听话了一次乖乖待在船上和海盗们喝得醉生梦死。  
蒂格并不经常待在上面，只是偶尔回船上看一下情况，每一次都能撞见醉得在那里叽叽喳喳说个不停的杰克。  
太吵了，吵得他都怀疑起了杰克到底遗传的谁。在杰克发情期的前一天晚上，蒂格从醉成一堆的海盗堆里将躺在甲板上的杰克捞了起来扛在了肩头。  
大概是胃被肩膀硌得慌，睡得像头猪一样的杰克突然睁开了眼，“Daddy？”他的声音软软糯糯，还没变声，还带着少年应有的稚嫩。亮晶晶的眼眸湿漉漉的看着蒂格，青涩的面庞有着淡淡的粉晕，“你回来啦。”  
蒂格相当满意儿子叫他Daddy的时候，只有这个时候他才觉得自己养了个儿子，大多时候他都觉得自己养了个麻烦蛋。“嗯。”  
“好想吐啊……”  
“如果你吐到我的身上，我会把你拿去吊龙骨。”蒂格冷静的为他儿子分析着后果。  
本来还想吐的杰克一下子就没了感觉，只能面色苍白的任由他爸将他放搁在了床上。  
怎么捞起来的就怎么摔上去。  
“就不能温柔点吗？好歹我也是你的儿子啊！”杰克捂着撞在墙壁上的后脑勺，疼得眼泪汪汪。  
“如果你不是我的儿子，早在你偷偷在法典上尿尿的时候我就把你阉了。”  
杰克尴尬的笑了笑，“是！Daddy你最好了，最棒了，你是世界上最好最棒的父亲！”  
“闭嘴，睡觉。否则我就用枪堵住你的嘴。”  
杰克连忙拿被子盖住了自己大半张脸，只剩下一双眼睛在那里四处打转，一副很想再说点什么的表情。  
蒂格颇有些无奈，杰克的话多他又不是不知道，特别是在这小子喝醉了酒以后，真的可以把他烦到想一枪子嘣掉对方的舌头。  
“说吧，你还有什么想说的。”  
杰克立马掀开被子，像是重获自由的小麻雀伸了个懒腰，一脸期望的看着蒂格，“你会帮我吗？Daddy。”  
“什么？”  
“我是说，如果我发情了，但是是个Omega怎么办？”  
蒂格安静的看着杰克，对方虽然掩盖得很好，但还是能从那双眼眸里看出少年的紧张和害怕。他当然能够理解杰克，毕竟Omega在这世上太过于被动，很多事情都身不由己。“别害怕，我的孩子。我会帮你的。”  
“如果我是Beta呢？”  
“一样的。”  
“那Alpha呢？”  
“……”好吧，他都忍耐了对方废话这么多年，蒂格强行扯了个不太好看的笑容，“不管你是什么样的人，我都会帮你。”  
窝在床上的少年一下子闭上了嘴，满脸通红的蜷缩成了一团，“晚安，Daddy。”  
“晚安。”蒂格伸手摸了摸对方的脑袋，转身离开。  
之后他上岸找了个酒馆，想着那个一天到晚不让人省心的臭小子，喝到了第二天天亮。再醒来的时候就已经是傍晚了。  
回船上的路上他碰到了吉布斯，正和一个计时女吵吵嚷嚷，从他们的谈话内容他听出来了杰克发情这个消息。  
急急忙忙的来到了船舱外，他就闻到了杰克小子的气味，有着大海的咸湿和朗姆酒呛鼻的发酵味，仔细闻的话还能闻到花生酱的香甜味。蒂格忍不住笑了起来，他走进船舱正想要调侃一下对方气味里的花生酱是怎么回事的时候，他就被眼前的景色堵得一句话也说不出来。  
他的孩子——杰克，只穿着汗湿的衬衣，光着屁股跪趴在地上，宽大的衣服在昏暗的灯光下也能看到少年影影绰绰的身躯，凌乱的长发肆意垂下遮挡着少年的脸让人看不真切。  
蒂格皱紧眉头，若不是空气里强烈的Alpha味道他都要怀疑起杰克的性别来了。  
他悄无声息的走了过去，看着杰克艰难的朝笼子外爬去，上下起伏的屁股随着动作轻微晃动，难忍的呻吟声带了些委屈的鼻音回荡在船舱里。  
“Daddy……”当他的手握住了杰克的手时，少年惊喜的叫道，一脸期望的看着他，“帮我，Daddy。”  
理智叫他离开，丢下杰克，去找个女人来帮助杰克。但蒂格无法迈开脚步，只是抓紧了杰克的手，安静的看着面带红潮的少年。  
“我会帮你的，杰克。”蒂格无比冷静的回应道。  
3  
头顶的甲板不断传来海盗们的大笑声和怒骂声，对比起船舱里杰克小声的喘息那已经算是震耳欲聋。  
蒂格靠着栏杆脸上什么表情也没有，哪怕此时此刻自己的硬物正被杰克抓着摩擦，他也淡定自若的站在那里，看着只有他肩膀这么高的小子一脸猴急。  
“你……你不是说要帮我吗？！”杰克瞪着眼说道，他本以为自己的父亲会帮他解决这些难题，但没想到从头到尾都是他在帮父亲手淫。他感觉自己的下体都要爆炸了，不知不觉中看向蒂格的眼神也凶恶了不少，恨不得将面前的人拆之入腹。  
蒂格皱了皱鼻子，小家伙的Alpha气味越来越强烈，这已经冒犯到他的味道了。如果换做另外一个Alpha，蒂格肯定会毫不手软的一枪嘣掉对方的下体。他想，自己对杰克还挺好的。“嘿，小杰克。”  
“别叫我小杰克！”被自身信息素干扰的杰克脾气臭上了不少，他紧抓着蒂格的手臂，硬邦邦的性器不停地在对方胯间摩擦。但因为身高的问题，他只能踮起脚尖才能让自己的性器和对方的性器凑在一起。这让他很气馁，不高兴的嚷嚷道:“你就不能蹲下来一点吗？”  
蒂格嗯哼了一声，“你应该改改和我说话的态度。”说完他微微蹲下，接着拦腰将杰克抱起，小屁孩被吓得张开两腿夹紧了蒂格的腰，手臂也紧紧搂住了他的脖子，一副惊魂未定的表情。  
但杰克立马就意识到了这个姿势是有多么的色情，特别是在他光着屁股，对方的性器还抵在他的屁股上，他几乎要尖叫出声，好吧，他已经小小的尖叫了一声，天生自带的Alpha自尊让他气红了脸挣扎着想要脱离这个姿势，“够了，快放我下来。”  
他们的距离实在离得够近，两人的呼吸总能喷洒在对方的肌肤上，相应的信息素也在互相撕咬各自都想占据强势。  
蒂格的味道是烟草中夹带着火药的气味，特别刺鼻，从小杰克就因为味道的原因不太喜欢和他父亲凑太近，现在更是身为Alpha对Alpha的排斥。“我的腺体被你的信息素刺痛了！”他不满的嘟囔道，胡乱的踢着小腿想从蒂格的桎梏中挣脱开来。  
“别乱动。”蒂格双手托着杰克的屁股转身把胡乱动个不停的臭小子压在了铁栏杆上，“还是想要我把你揍晕。”  
杰克没了气焰，只得小声抱怨着背后的栏杆有多冷，又念叨着蒂格的味道太强烈了。“他们都会从我身上闻出你的气味来！”  
“这不是很正常的吗？”蒂格不再和杰克废话，他张开嘴犹豫了一下最后选择咬在了杰克光滑的下巴上，他毛绒绒的胡子惹得杰克笑眯了眼睛，少年独有的青涩感在此时一览无余。  
杰克回了蒂格一口，他笑嘻嘻的咬了口对方的鼻尖，还故意在蒂格脸上用力亲了一下，“Daddy～”他的声音好似蜜糖，但给蒂格的感觉更像是狡猾的猎人。  
没有哪个Alpha心甘情愿被另外一个Alpha侵犯自己的领域，哪怕他们是父子。  
蒂格丝毫不敢大意，自家儿子的本事他又不是不知道，但他很满意杰克表现出来的强势，“我不会进入你的。”  
“噢！你们男人都是这样说的，我只蹭蹭不进去。”杰克翻了个白眼，很明显不相信。  
蒂格真想敲开他的脑袋看看里面都装了些什么乱七八糟的东西，“是你要我帮你的。”  
“但、我……我还不打算把自己的屁股交给你！”  
“我也没打算上你那个干瘪瘪的屁股。”蒂格用力捏了捏杰克饱满又充满弹性的屁股。好像全身上下的肉都长在屁股上了一般。  
杰克生气的说道:“胡说什么，我的屁股可是超级完美的！要知道我从小到大被人夸得最多的就是我的屁股了！”  
这有什么好骄傲的？蒂格无奈的想着，他也没了心思再和杰克胡闹下去，虽然对方一直表现得没什么大事还能再多说几句嘴炮的样子，但额头上的汗水和憋得发紫的阴茎已经证明了这小子一点也不好过。  
“现在，我放开你给你去找计时女，或者和我做。你选一个吧。”蒂格给了对方两个选择。  
杰克眨巴着眼睛，像是认认真真思考了一样，他问:“不进来？”  
“不。”  
“只蹭蹭？”  
“嗯。”  
“那我就相信一次你们这些臭男人的话吧！”杰克终究是忍不住了，话音刚落他就抱紧了蒂格的肩膀急不可耐的亲吻着对方的脸颊。  
他像一只小动物不断发出呜咽的呻吟，扭动着屁股让自己的阴茎紧贴在蒂格的腹部上摩擦，“唔……好难受……”  
既然杰克不再反抗，蒂格也就放心大胆的抱着杰克来到了笼子外的椅子上，两人面对面的坐下，杰克的屁股压在他的大腿上，顶端流着精液的性器顶着他早已勃起的阴茎。  
“哈啊……哈……”少年急促的喘息着，猩红的舌头从唇齿间微微吐出，引诱着蒂格凑上前含住了那根又软又热又湿的舌头。  
他抚摸着杰克的性器，抓着两人的阴茎一边摩擦一边撸动，他听见杰克满足的叹息声，在他的舌头舔过对方柔嫩的上颚时少年轻轻颤抖的身体。  
“Daddy……”杰克的尾音带了些他自己都没发现的哭腔，“再摸快点，很难受。”  
“拜托别人时应该说什么？”蒂格停住了动作。  
杰克看着蒂格的手，委屈的说道:“Please……Daddy。”  
“如你所愿。”蒂格加快了手上的动作，和从来没有自慰过的杰克不同，他很了解男人的性器摸哪里会很舒服。蒂格的手包住了杰克沉甸甸的阴囊，覆满薄茧的手指来回在细皮嫩肉的性器上打转，未修理过的指甲轻轻刮弄着上面的缝隙，逗弄着不断吐出精液的铃口。  
蒂格认认真真打量了一番自己儿子的性器，形状漂亮没有包皮，顶端的龟头因为充血而变得通红，想必之前应该是粉红色的。根部长着稀疏的阴毛，弯弯曲曲的贴服在皮肤上，他伸手卷起了一根，不由得嘲笑道:“臭小子也开始长毛了啊。”  
“那肯定的啊，我都十三岁了！”杰克不满蒂格玩笑的口吻，是个男人都不能忍受自己的私处被人嘲笑。“之后我还会长出茂密的胸毛和腿毛……噢！你咬我干嘛！”  
话还没说完蒂格就重重的咬在了杰克的乳头上，他实在不想听对方的废话，看着杰克光溜溜的胸膛和粉色的乳头，蒂格实在难以想象得到杰克会长出胸毛的样子。  
他伸出舌头舔舐着对方的乳头，小小一颗含在嘴里刚好合适。杰克的呼吸加快了不少，源源不断的废话也开始变得吞吞吐吐，“感觉……真奇怪……”  
“再……快一点……”杰克扭动腰肢挺动胯部用力操着蒂格的手掌心，“要射出来了……嗯啊……唔！”随着一声闷哼，温热的浊液射在了蒂格的手心中，两人的性器湿得一塌涂地。  
但这并没有让杰克感到有多好过，他是个Alpha，还是初次发情的Alpha，就这么射一次完全不够。他的阴茎甚至都没有软下来，还是硬邦邦的挺在那里，“噢，简直够了。”杰克开始在想自己要是是个Beta那该多好。  
蒂格亲了亲杰克的嘴角，“让我们加快点速度吧。”  
杰克慵懒的点了点头。  
4  
铁栏杆摇晃着发出“嘎吱嘎吱”的声响，杰克双手抓着栏杆两腿紧闭站在笼子面前，他的上半身呈90度弯腰，屁股高高抬起，脚尖微踮。随着蒂格每一次挺进的动作，栏杆就会像个小姑娘一样的叫出声音。  
杰克从小到大注意力就不是特别集中，哪怕是在做爱，他的脑袋里都想得是那些有的没的，“哇哦！Daddy，笼子都被你操叫了！”说完还自己咯吱咯吱笑了起来，差点因为笑得没力气而站不稳。  
蒂格无奈的抓紧了小屁孩的腰，他的阴茎被对方光滑的大腿紧紧夹着，每一次的抽插都能顶撞到对方的阴囊上，惹得少年像只发情的猫咪叫着春。  
“嗯啊……我、我感觉……感觉自己的大腿都要被你磨掉一层皮了……唔……”杰克松开一只手往自己的双腿中间摸去，在摸到蒂格又大又粗的性器时，他撇了撇嘴。心想，这有什么好羡慕的！反正我以后也会变成这样。他紧咬着下嘴唇，眼睛微微眯起，手指勾勒着对方那一根的形状，还比了比大小。  
“你那里怎么可以这么大！”杰克又是惊奇又是生气的说道，“离我的远点，我都要有心理阴影了。”  
蒂格认真的考虑着要不要把头巾扯下来堵住对方的嘴，“如果你再说废话，我就拿枪把你的小杰克给嘣掉一半。”  
杰克脸上一白，立即讨好道:“Daddy～人家好喜欢你的好大大哦～”  
“闭嘴。”受不了的蒂格掏出另一把真枪强行插进了杰克的双腿间，冰冷的枪口对准了阴囊。  
“嗯！！！”被吓坏了的杰克使劲点了点头，身体也僵硬了不少。他在心里咒骂着自己的父亲一点也不懂得调情就知道闷头苦干。  
蒂格总算觉得自己耳边的苍蝇飞走了，他满意的微笑着，将枪放回原处后，伸手撩起了对方松松垮垮的衬衣露出那光洁性感的后背，他趴伏在杰克的后背上，牙齿轻轻刮过凸出的蝴蝶骨，舌尖舔过的地方都留下一连串湿漉漉的水痕。  
“唔嗯……”杰克低垂下了颤抖的眼帘，紧抓栏杆的手指因为用力过度而泛白，即使如此他依然勉强的扯了个笑容，好似主宰者一般故意用屁股去顶撞蒂格的下身。  
这让蒂格汗湿了后背，他几乎想要扳开少年的臀瓣用自己的炙热狠狠贯穿对方从未被人使用过的紧致后穴。但他在看到杰克嘴角的笑容后，立马冷静了下来，只是抽出了阴茎在臀缝处来回划过，再用顶端顶了顶紧绷的穴口。  
“嘿，说好的……”还没等杰克把话说完，蒂格再一次的顺着臀缝插进了杰克的双腿之间，胯部也用力撞在了对方的屁股上，发出了“啪”的声响，连带着杰克的身体前倾贴在了栏杆上。  
蒂格凑到了杰克的耳边，轻声说道:“嘘——别紧张，我说了不会进去的。别这么期待。”  
“……”杰克张了张嘴，用力咽下了嘴边的脏话，嬉皮笑脸的扭过头在蒂格嘴角处亲了下，“噢！当然的，Daddy一向说话算话。”  
待蒂格射在杰克双腿间的时候，他已经射了三次了。最后一次若不是蒂格扶着他，肯定就一屁股跌坐在地了。  
“不行了，我感觉自己要肾亏了。”杰克随意的摆了摆手，愁眉苦眼的抓起自己老爸的外套擦起了腿上的浊液。  
蒂格一挑眉，“拿你自己的衣服擦。”  
“我衣服脏了怎么办？”  
“我的衣服也会脏的。”  
“可我就这一件衣服。”  
“……”  
“而且我只是物归原主而已，你懂的，这是你射出来的……我的兄弟姐妹。”杰克指着衣服上的白浊，“我觉得这是我姐姐。”  
蒂格怀疑起自己之前到底是犯了什么病才会对这种臭小子勃起。“明天给我把衣服洗了，现在收拾收拾回我房间去。”  
“可是……”杰克故作扭捏的捻起了自己的小辫子一脸娇羞的说道:“那些臭海盗都会闻到我身上有你的味道，我会害羞的。”  
“再多说一句，我就把你脱光了绑在桅杆上。现在，立刻，给我回房间！”蒂格彻底没了耐心，恨得牙痒痒的。  
收到威胁的杰克迅速恢复了常态，弯腰捡起裤子急急忙忙穿上后一点也不见得害羞的往房间跑去，蒂格都还能听见他和海盗们打招呼的声音。  
“做完啦小杰克？爽不爽！”  
“那肯定爽啊，我爹亲自伺候的我能不舒服吗？”  
“哟，这么好！”  
“必须的！”  
……  
蒂格忍不住叹了口气，想着又哼笑了一声，慢悠悠的朝房间里走去。等他进房间时，杰克已经睡着了。  
他走过去坐在床边，拿起床头的朗姆酒一边饮酒一边看着对方的睡颜。向来不喜欢回忆往事的他，不知怎么的就突然想起了杰克五六岁的时候，只穿着衬衫和到膝盖的短裤趴在甲板上，一脸认真的研究着航海图，手里拿着被咬过一口的青苹果，两只白嫩的小腿一前一后的摇摆着。似乎趴累了又翻身仰躺，衬衫被掀起胡乱的压在了身下，露出了软绵绵的小肚子和小巧可爱的肚脐眼……  
“Daddy～”软糯糯的声音夹带了些许的奶气，黑曜石般的双眼在阳光下散发出迷人又纯粹的光芒。  
蒂格醒了过来，手里的酒瓶不见踪影，包括原本睡在床上的少年。  
“杰克？”他揉了揉眉心，轻声唤了唤对方的名字，但并没有得到回应。就这一瞬间，他知道，杰克跑了。  
蒂格走出房间来到了甲板，马上就有船员向他报告，“今天一大早杰克弄了艘小船拿了好几瓶酒后走了，他说你在睡觉，叫我们别吵醒你。”  
“嗯。他还有说什么吗？”蒂格压根不指望杰克会想要留在他的船上，所以他丝毫也不觉得意外。  
船员面露难色，“我不知道该不该说，我觉得你还是别听比较好……”  
这小子肯定乱说了什么话。蒂格安抚道:“没关系，你说。”  
“嗯、咳咳……”船员清了清嗓子一鼓作气的说道:“他说那艘船和那些酒是你昨晚射在他身上的嫖资！”  
“……”  
蒂格认真的考虑着，自己要不要找女巫要颗药把杰克毒哑。  
从发情期这夜之后再相见，便是海盗公会联合一起对付海上屠夫的时候。  
也是杰克从此有了斯派洛这个姓氏的时候。

5  
和海上屠夫这一战因为杰克的出色表现，他们海盗公会总算是松了口气并且扳回了一局。  
海盗们都很高兴，每一个人的脸上都洋溢着兴奋的笑容，所有看见蒂格的人都会不厌其烦的向他夸赞杰克是有多么的天才。  
“你应该为他感到骄傲。”  
“他太棒了，他天生就是一名海盗！”  
“他将会成为新的海盗王，我们支持他！”  
络绎不绝的赞扬让那个本来就心高气傲的臭小子更是拽得像只臭美的孔雀，还把船员们的贡品全部都挂在了身上生怕别人看不到一般。  
不过，这也是他靠自己赢得的。  
蒂格除了在心里偷偷嘲笑一下对方臭屁的性格，也没有多说什么。显然那贪心的小家伙根本不满足于那些贡品，所以才会在庆功宴之后醉醺醺的跑来找他。  
“嗨～Daddy，晚上好啊……嗝！”杰克一进房门就打了个酒嗝，一边嫌弃的用手扇着那气味一边摇摇晃晃的走向蒂格。  
蒂格坐在桌前，面无表情的看着自己儿子好似没了骨头趴在桌上吐着酒气，一双眼迷离的找不到对焦。  
“呵呵，两个Daddy……”他噗噗的笑了起来，脏兮兮的手指在蒂格脸上摸来摸去，“那不正好，我可以得到两份奖励了。”  
蒂格半眯起了眼睛，伸手一把捉住胡乱动个不停的手，又从桌子的抽屉里拿出了一张手绢，将朗姆酒全部倒在手绢上后擦拭起了对方的手指。  
“想要什么奖励？”蒂格认认真真的将那些缝隙里的污垢全部清理出来，随口问了句。其实他一早就打算送对方个礼物，但他没想好，杰克从小到大就表现得这也想要那也想要，可实际上却又什么都能放弃。  
这个问题也难住了杰克，他歪着脑袋作思考状，身体缓慢的向前蠕动，最后整个人都爬上了桌子，面对着蒂格坐在桌上，两条腿随意的踩在了蒂格椅子的扶手上。“我得想想……你的酒窖？”  
“你知道那是不可能的。”嗜酒如命的蒂格面带和善的微笑，只不过抓着杰克的手微微用上了力气。  
杰克立马改口道:“开玩笑的！别激动，我只不过提个假设而已！”他舔了舔下嘴唇，边思考边盯着两人交握在一起的手，眼皮轻轻阖上又睁开一小条缝。  
“困了吗？”蒂格温柔的询问道，手上的动作也轻柔了不少，他拿手绢包住杰克骨节分明的手指，从指尖慢慢按捏到根处，原本白白净净的一张帕子现已变得又脏又臭。  
困意绵绵的杰克脑袋像小鸡啄米般的点了又点，呼吸也逐渐变得平缓，含糊不清的喃喃道:“可我还没得到奖励。”  
蒂格无奈的笑了，他放下帕子，对方的双手已经被擦的干干净净，指尖泛着红，手掌心还有着酒香味。“告诉我，你想要什么奖励？”蒂格抓着那双手放在了唇边，舌头舔过指缝，在两根手指柔嫩的内侧来回舔弄。  
“唔嗯……”被舔得痒痒的杰克想要缩回手，可怎么也动不了，随即放弃了抵抗还主动将手指伸进了蒂格的嘴里，“你这是发情了吗？”  
蒂格轻轻咬了咬对方的指节，口水弄得对方的手指又湿又热，他含笑看着杰克努力和困意作斗争的抬眼皮，一双大手滑进了对方宽松的衬衣抚摸起了少年光滑的皮肤。  
“船外的人会闻到我们的气味。”杰克小声的抱怨着，“虽然我们都不会在意……噢！该死，嗯……别捏我的乳头。”  
他的衬衣被高高撩起，露出精瘦的胸膛，胸前的两点因空气的寒冷而凸起，在蒂格手指的揉压下颜色越来越红。  
两个Alpha的气味再一次的开始了无形的争夺，试图压倒对方的气味，强行侵占对方的空间。  
“呼……哈啊……你的味道要让我、让我喘不过气来了……”杰克努力呼吸着，他本以为过了这么多年自己能够在气味上打败蒂格，但没想到还是这样容易被击败。这让他有些气馁又生气，除了在心里不满的挤兑一下蒂格，也就只能报复性的咬咬对方的脸颊。  
蒂格吐出了杰克的手指后，再一次的含住了对方的乳头，两只手摸到了少年性感的蝴蝶骨，顺着凹凸不平的脊柱一路摸向了尾椎，手指也探进了对方的裤腰带里。  
少年的身体随之僵硬了起来，心慌意乱的嚷嚷道:“我是来找你要奖励的，不是把自己作为奖励给你！”  
“你知道你总有一天会被我上的。”蒂格不再隐瞒自己的欲望，他从杰克发情的那一天起……又或者是更早的时候，就已经在心底埋下了一颗禁忌的种子。随着时间根生地固，开花结果。  
杰克原本就红润的脸变得更红了，一双眼转个不停都不知道该看向何处，虽然他一直都知道自己老爸所想的，但被这样如实告知，他还是被呛了个正着，向来伶牙俐齿的他半天也吐不出什么话来，最后愤愤的说道:“就算这样，那也不是今天！”  
“好吧。”蒂格一向不喜欢在情事上勉强他人，他毫不留念的收回了手，还帮杰克整理好了衬衣，连一开始都没系好的裤腰带都帮忙系上了。  
还在性欲里的杰克懵逼的看着蒂格，他指了指自己下半身精神抖擞的小杰克，不可置信的说道:“你就这样丢下我不管了？甚至是你自己都还硬着的！”  
“我可以立马叫个计时女。如果你需要的话，我也可以帮忙给你叫一个，只不过钱你得自己支付。”  
“你！你竟然要为了计时女抛下我。更何况我已经把钱花完了！”杰克一脸认真的打着商量，“我们可以和她玩双龙！”  
蒂格算是低估了自己儿子的脸皮，“我可以把计时女当做奖励给你。”  
“不不不！”杰克连忙摇头，“完全不够，我要更好的！”他像是想到了什么鬼点子，笑容可爱又狡猾，小巧的虎牙抵在下唇上，明亮的大眼满是期待的看着蒂格。  
这一刻蒂格发自内心的想要将对方抵在桌上，捏着对方的下巴用自己的舌头细细舔过那尖尖的小牙……“说吧，你想要什么？这是我最后一遍问你了，不会再有第二次。”  
杰克忍不住坏笑出声，又故作正经的咳了咳，指着自己的小杰克眉飞色舞的说道:“我要你给我口交！”一看蒂格没有出声，又连忙讨好的抱着蒂格亲了好几下，“求你了Daddy！好不好嘛？拜托啦！就这一次！”就差在桌上打滚了。  
而此时蒂格想的是:喔，真不错，可以尝尝自己儿子的味道了。但表面上他依旧面色沉重，“你得知道让一个Alpha给另外一个Alpha口交是一种侮辱。”  
“我知道……所以我才把它当做奖励啊！”杰克眼巴巴的看着蒂格，心虚的吞着因紧张而分泌过多的唾液，“而且我以后会让你操我屁股的！多划算啊！我屁股可是超棒的！”他用力推销着自己的屁股，反正以后的事以后再说。  
蒂格被杰克那副猴急的样子逗笑了，他揉了揉对方乱糟糟又脏兮兮的头发，“我答应你的请求，my son。”  
6  
从脱下裤子的那一刻起，杰克的脸上就一直维持着诡异的笑容，像是在憋笑又憋不住，本就因醉酒而通红的脸越发红润，眼角都给憋出了泪。  
“有这么高兴吗？”蒂格手扶杰克的阴茎上下撸动，拇指摩擦着顶端的铃口，另外一只手托住沉甸甸的囊袋轻符根部。  
杰克舒服的喘息着，又嘿嘿的傻笑了起来，他屈身搂抱住蒂格的肩膀，撩开对方凌乱的黑色长发，凑到耳边醉醺醺的笑道:“当然！这可是海盗王为我服务！”说完后又舔了舔蒂格的耳垂才乖乖坐正了身体，不过也就维持了两秒。  
“坐稳了，可别因为太舒服而从桌子上掉下去。”蒂格的呼吸略微不稳，他斜眼看了一眼在那里沾沾自喜的杰克，拍了拍对方羸弱的后背，弯腰埋头在少年的胯下。  
杰克的私处倒是比起其它地方来要干净不少，就连那几根弯曲的阴毛也被打理得服服帖帖，一想到这臭小子私底下这么在意被人叫“小杰克”，蒂格不由得对着那一根叫道:“Hello,Jackie。”  
果不其然那小子的脸立马就塌了下来，两边的嘴角都快拉到底了，瞪着眼气鼓鼓的说道:“你可以这样叫我，但你不能这样叫它！你太不尊重它了！”  
“那我在此向它道歉。”蒂格咧嘴一笑，对着那根昂首挺立的阴茎顶端轻轻吻了一下。  
杰克瞬间没了话说，支支吾吾老半天，最后伸手遮挡住了自己大半张脸，只露出两只乱转个不停的眼睛，“嗯……它表示接受你的道歉。”他的耳根子红了个透，烫得几乎产生了耳鸣。  
让一个Alpha含住另外一个Alpha的性器无疑是件难事，哪怕蒂格的心理没有问题，但天生的信息素还是刺痛了他的后颈，告诫着他的行为。  
“唔……”当蒂格的舌头舔过茎身时，杰克根本没法控制住声音哼唧了起来，他小口小口喘息着，满脑袋里想着自己的父亲——海盗王，一个强大的Alpha正臣服在他的身下为他口交。他兴奋的心脏都要从嗓子眼里蹦出来跳个踢踏舞了，身体的欲火让他口干舌燥，只得拿起旁边的朗姆酒来解渴。  
他清楚的感受到蒂格的舌头是如何在他的性器上来回游走，他的阴毛被唾液打湿，他的囊袋被炽热的手掌握在手心，这一切都给他带来了无比强烈的快感。哪怕是嘴里辛辣的酒也无法比拟。  
杰克忍不住抓紧了桌边，手指死死抠住了边缘处，脚趾在鞋子里曲卷成了一团，整个人好似高度紧张的野猫弓起了身子绷紧了肌肉。  
“哈啊、呼……看不出来……你技术这么好……”杰克倒是真的很意外自己老爸的口技，不由得往深了想，越想表情越古怪。  
蒂格光是看到他那表情就知道这臭小子在那里想些有的没的，于是他吐出了对方的阴茎，改用手指轻刮铃口，“那是因为你没有试过更好的。”  
杰克不乐意的哼了一声，但随即脑袋就变得又晕又沉，刚刚喝下的那瓶朗姆酒再一次的激起了他的醉意，他慢悠悠的仰躺在桌面上，全身上下仿佛没了力气，一边享受着下半身的快感一边沉溺于头顶摇晃的灯光。  
暖黄色的灯光成了一圈圈光晕，他晕乎乎的指着天花板像刚学会说话的小孩子那样数着数，“1、2、3……3、嘿嘿……4……”  
蒂格站起身来，打算最后关头就用手帮忙杰克释放，他可不打算让自己的嘴巴遭受被Alpha结给撑裂嘴角的疼痛。看着那醉得宛若智障一般的杰克，蒂格满是无奈，他俯身压在了杰克上方，从对方的眉骨一直亲吻到那酒气熏天的嘴唇。  
湿湿的，还能尝到朗姆酒的味道。  
就在他准备加深这个吻的时候，杰克猛的一口咬住了他的嘴巴，他只觉得嘴唇火辣辣的疼，腥甜的味道随即充斥了他的口腔。  
“唔、不好吃……”杰克松开了嘴，不高兴的抱怨了一声后就射在了蒂格的手上。  
臭小子……蒂格在心里骂道，他看着自己手掌心里的浊液，小小的舔了舔，混着嘴里的鲜血一同咽下了咽喉。  
射精后的杰克更加像一滩烂泥，瘫在桌上起都起不来，他不舒服的翻了个身背对着蒂格蜷缩在桌，饱满又圆润的屁股有着桌沿留下的红印。  
蒂格闷不做声的将手中剩下的精液一一涂抹到上面，顺着臀缝一直抹到了紧致的穴口处，指尖在周围按压打转后轻轻探了进去。  
“别这样，Daddy。”杰克突然开口说道，声音无比的清醒。  
蒂格垂下了眼帘，眼底的欲望再一次藏到了黑暗之中。他一把抱起了杰克，轻放在床上，以慈爱的语气安抚道:“晚安，Jackie。”  
“晚安，Daddy。”杰克呢喃着回应。  
……  
第二天醒来后的杰克对昨晚的记忆丧失了一大半，他一睁开眼就迫不及待的跑去找到了蒂格，懵逼的问道:“我昨晚拿到奖励了没？”  
蒂格严重怀疑自己儿子这样的性格很有可能在以后会挨很多女人的巴掌，“你已经拿到属于你自己的奖励了。”  
杰克一副很受伤的样子，还夸张的往后倒退了两步扶着柱子哀叹道:“我甚至已经忘了那种感觉了！”  
“至少昨晚的你确确实实享受到了。”蒂格指了指自己受伤的嘴角。  
很显然杰克误解了蒂格的意思，他以为自己的大小足以撑裂对方的嘴巴，为此又是嘚瑟又是假装内疚的在那里扭着身体道歉:“噢！我没想到会弄伤你……哈哈～”他憋不住的笑了起来。  
蒂格也懒得再解释，他丢给了对方一块面包，询问道:“这次打算待多久？”  
“嗯……我得想想……”杰克撕下一小块面包塞进了嘴里，干瘪瘪的味道让他嫌弃的砸吧嘴。没有花生酱的面包太难吃了，他这样想着，嘴上说道:“如果你有花生酱的话，我可以待到我吃腻了它为止。”  
话音刚落，蒂格就扔给了他一瓶花生酱。  
杰克笑嘻嘻的接住了它。  
“还有就是！昨晚的事我已经搞忘了一大半，所以奖励要重新来过……好不好嘛？Daddy～Please！”  
“闭嘴，吃你的面包，否则我就把你丢下船吊龙骨。”  
蒂格面带微笑的看着在那气呼呼吃面包的杰克，舌头舔过被咬破皮的嘴唇，眼眸里的黑暗裂开了一丝微不可见的缝隙。  
7  
杰克这一停留，便是两年。而这两年中的每一天，蒂格都做好了睁眼不见杰克踪影的心理准备。他从小到大就喜欢往外跑，还特别讨厌待在别人的船上。用他的话来说就是“我可是一名船长怎么能丢下我的船不管而去别的船上呆着呢？！”，哪怕他的船只是一艘破烂的渔船。  
再过一个星期就是杰克满20岁的生日了，蒂格向来不是个喜欢准备意外惊喜的父亲，所以他直截了当的问了对方:“想要什么？”  
对方正因为蒂格刚刚逼他洗了澡而生气，“我昨天明明还下海去捞了宝箱……”  
“那并不是宝箱，它只是装着一堆破衣服。”  
“但我下了海的！还在海里游了这么久。”  
蒂格回想起浴缸里的黑水和上面漂浮的花生，沉着冷静的对应道:“那很不错，你这个月洗了两次澡。”他走了过去，再一次的耐着性子问道:“那么，你20岁的生日礼物想要什么？”  
杰克微微偏头，湿漉漉的长发懒散的耷拉在肩膀上和胸前胸后，才换的白净衬衣被水打湿后紧贴在他的肉体上，勾勒出他平坦的胸肌和凸起的两点。“我想要什么？”他自顾自的重复了一遍，脸上露出了纠结的表情。  
洗去黑色眼影的他看上去纯良极了，像个人畜无害的邻家男孩，哪怕眼眸里夹杂着狡黠。“宝藏？长生不老的药？一艘谁也跑不过的船？和可爱的船员们？”  
说是在回答，反而更像是在问蒂格。  
“你觉得我应该得到什么？”杰克跪直在床上，伸长双手勾住了蒂格的肩膀，香皂的气味弥漫在二人之间，这让杰克受不了的抽了抽鼻子，“我感觉我要过敏了。”  
“放心，你还没那么娇气。”蒂格抓起一旁挂着的干净衣服往杰克的脑袋上一顿乱擦。  
“噢！我的发型，我刚刚才编好的辫子！”  
“……”  
杰克应该得到什么？蒂格一边给杰克擦着头发一边思考着这个问题，他觉得杰克刚刚所说的那一切都是可以得到的，但并不是由他来给，而是杰克自己争取到的。  
那么他能给杰克什么？蒂格看了眼坐着也能打瞌睡的杰克，慢慢陷入了沉思之中。  
这一年多快要两年的时光里，无疑是个美妙的回忆，他几乎无时无刻无不在亲吻着青年的脸庞，他除了进入杰克其它的基本上都做完了，包括杰克还给他口交——虽然技术超烂，只含了两分钟不到就叫着累，也不影响他发自内心的满足。他很满意杰克在这方面的主动，哪怕对方至始至终都不愿献出屁股……这很正常，没有一个Alpha愿意给另外一个Alpha操。  
“好好想想你想要的吧。”蒂格亲吻着对方的头顶，却看到发丝间还有着颗花生米。  
“等等！为什么又要去洗澡！！！下次洗澡应该是两个月后的事情……Daddy！Daddy……”

世事难料，计划有变。第二天一大早船上迎来了一名匆匆忙忙的水手，是从沉船湾那边连夜赶过来的。  
“他们请您过去。”水手鞠躬作礼后继续说道:“最近海上的船频频遭到袭击，他们违反法典，对已经投降的人进行屠杀。”  
蒂格点了点头，“我知道了。”他斜眼看了下站在水手间里的杰克，对方也察觉到了他的视线，转过头来冲他咧嘴一笑。  
之后他把杰克叫进了船长室，很难得的用上了抱歉的语气，“这次的事事关重大，我必须得去沉船湾处理这些事，具体什么时候能够处理完我也不清楚。”  
“噢！我懂，你的意思就是不能陪我过生日。”杰克的语调微微上扬，似是在嘲讽蒂格但又像是在陈述。  
蒂格扔给对方一瓶朗姆酒，自己也打开酒塞喝了起来，对于海盗来说一大早起来不喝酒那只会让脑袋生锈，“你可以在沉船湾那里过。”他并不打算丢下杰克一个人，他已经决定了要给杰克过生日。  
杰克脸上的表情变得十分古怪，目瞪口呆不可置信的叫道：“天哪，那还是算了，那里什么也没有。还有一堆人想找我要债！”杰克埋头数起了自己的手指头，喃喃自语，“哇哦没想到我欠了这么多人的钱！咳咳……”  
“我打算去龟岛和计时女们度过我快乐又热情奔放的生日！你懂的，20岁，那肯定得有个超棒的体验！”杰克挥舞着手臂，迈着欢快的步伐一步步朝蒂格走去，最后停留在蒂格的面前半眯着眼睛直视着对方。  
“好吧，既然这是你想要的。”蒂格看着对方被朗姆酒打湿的嘴唇，抓着杰克的头发一口咬了上去，舌头舔过对方唇齿间的朗姆酒，苦涩辛辣的味道渐渐显露出甘甜可口，吸引着他更加深入了这个吻。  
“嗯、等……等等！”杰克气息不稳的推开了蒂格，他扶着蒂格的肩膀小口喘息着恢复呼吸，面带红潮的说道：“不不不！这才不是我想要的……”他舔了舔嘴唇上的津液，眼神认真，“我打算今晚就去龟岛。”  
蒂格愣了一下，他没想到杰克会这么着急，但还是应允了，“我会叫他们给你准备艘小船，还需要什么东西尽管和他们说。”  
杰克长长的噢了一声，似乎是已经联想到自己之后的狂欢脸上露出了小孩子般的微笑，可爱小巧的虎牙摩擦着他的下唇，明亮的双眼笑眯成了月牙，接着他张开怀抱正儿八经的撒娇道:“我还需要一个爱的抱抱！”  
蒂格已经懒得说他的用词是有多么的恶心，毕竟更恶心的他都从杰克嘴里听过。于是他张开手臂将杰克紧紧抱进了怀中，闻着对方的信息素。  
他感受到杰克喷洒在他颈间濡湿的气息，从喉结处一直到后颈，紧接着后颈传来了一阵疼痛，仿佛腺体被人咬破了一般……不，是真的被咬破了，杰克的信息素好似一拥而上的饿狼撕扯着他身体的防御机制，连蒂格都有些吃痛的皱紧了眉头。  
他本来想推开杰克，但是双手却随着杰克啃咬的力度反而更加用力的紧抱住了对方的腰肢，膝盖也顶进了对方的双腿之间，让杰克无法动弹。他舔了舔杰克的脖子，学着杰克从喉结一路舔到了后颈，牙齿慢慢咬进了皮肤里，对方独有的气味一瞬间充斥了他的口腔和大脑，腥甜的血液顺着他的唾液咽进了肚里。他几乎快要因此达到了高潮，抓着杰克的手越发用力，让那大胆的小子求饶的喊着暂停。  
“疼疼疼！腰要断了，腰、好疼！”杰克松开嘴连连求饶，“不仅是腰，脖子，脖子也要被你咬下来了！我错啦，我错啦！”  
待两人分开，他们的身上全是对方的气味。  
“哇噢，我竟然标记了海盗王！”得救的杰克立马又嘚瑟得眉飞色舞，捏着个兰花指在那里胡乱的戳着空气，整个人都笑得花枝乱颤。很显然他根本不在乎自己也被海盗王标记了这一事实。  
他笑了太久太久，差点就因为喘不过气而两眼一翻晕了过去，好在蒂格一直将他搂在怀里，杰克双腿发软的坐在了蒂格的大腿上，捂着笑疼了的肚子说道：“好了，我得去龟岛好好放纵放纵。可别太想我。”  
蒂格伸手轻撩开对方脸上的发丝，“你也可以想想你的生日礼物到底要什么。”  
“当然，我一定会想个最好的。”  
之后杰克划着小船哼着难听的曲调离开了，临走的时候还不忘偷偷带走了蒂格衣服里的钱包。  
蒂格摸着自己后颈的那一排牙齿印，嘴角微微上扬。  
“加快速度去沉船湾。”蒂格下命令道，他已经迫不及待的想要再次见到杰克了。  
8  
一到沉船湾，蒂格着手就处理起了这件严重事故。其他八名海盗王显然闻到了他身上属于杰克的味道，一个个表情都变得很古怪，其中比较保守点的海盗王张嘴就想指责，但在看到蒂格冷峻的眼神后只能冷哼了一声，黑着一张脸坐在椅子上。  
“或许你应该注意点形象，毕竟你是海盗王，又是法典管理者。”他刚坐在自己的位置上，旁边的人忍不住小声提醒道。  
蒂格没有多说什么，只是叫人把法典搬了出来，几十斤重的法典撂在桌上时刮起呛人的灰尘味，所有人都难受的咳了起来。或许我应该让人擦擦法典了。蒂格扇了扇面前飞舞的尘埃，默不作声的想着。  
“那么此次事故的相关人员有存活的吗？”蒂格一页一页的翻阅着法典。  
“我！”清朗又带着怒气的声音从正前方传来，一个戴着黑帽子和他差不多大岁数的人走了过来。  
很显然，这是一个外来的船长。蒂格转头看向周边人，“他是？”  
不等别人回答，那名船长已经自行做起了自我介绍，“巴博萨，是从别的海域刚来的。”男人的表情在谈论到这起事故的时候格外阴森，“他们无缘无故袭击了我的船，并且在我们已经投降的情况下屠杀了我的船员，若不是我逃走了……”  
“很明显，他们违背了海盗法典！”  
“这是在质疑我们海盗公会的存在吗？”  
“必须得把他们抓来按照法典条例处死！”  
海盗们又是兴奋又是愤怒的吼道。  
“放心，我会让他们明白，海盗法典是永不可背叛的。”蒂格面无表情的抚摸着厚重的法典，光滑的纸页在指尖一扫而过的时候切开了肌肤，几滴红色的液体染红了几个字。不详的预感陡然间从脚底直冲脑顶，后颈好不容易平复下来的疼痛再一次猛烈疼痛了起来。  
他闻到自己的气味正在反噬杰克留下的味道，在座的海盗们都被蒂格突然间释放出来的Alpha信息素给吓了一跳，稍微弱一点的Beta甚至是承受不住的跪在了地上。  
“怎么了？蒂格船长。”海盗们满头大汗的纷纷关心道。  
蒂格摇了摇头，他看了眼被血糊红的那几个字，“背叛、绞死”。脑袋里的神经隐隐作疼，一分钟不到的时间疼痛散去，连同着颈间杰克的味道。  
外来船长巴博萨一脸茫然的站在那里，“发生什么了？好像少了谁的味道？”  
“……”那些人面面相觑，眼巴巴的看着蒂格。  
蒂格收回了自己的气味，像什么也没发生一般，冷静自若的下达命令：“找到他们，抓到沉船湾来，按法典行事。如果有碍事者，格杀勿论。”  
很快他们就派人去找那些海盗的下落，其他的海盗王也各自回到了自己的船上。  
蒂格并没有回船，而是独自一人坐在角落里安静的弹着他的吉他，冷冽的琴弦声回荡在山洞里，跳跃的火光却照不进他的眼睛。  
Alpha和Alpha之间的标记本就容易消散，特别是在另外一个Alpha标记了其他人的时候。蒂格停住了动作，伸手摸了摸自己不再有任何疼痛的后颈，这一刻他的表情淡然无比，然而手背突起的青筋暴露了他的愤怒。  
找到那群犯事的海盗并不难，毕竟加勒比海域到处都有着他们的眼线，只不过让人没想到的是，在那群海盗里会有个大家都不陌生的人。  
“杰、杰克！”由于太过震惊，发现者还结巴了一下。  
对方只是安静的坐在那里，小酒馆里站满了形形色色的海盗们，有眼熟的，有不认识的，他举起了手中的酒瓶笑嘻嘻的说道：“怎么了？知道今天是我的生日来给我庆祝的吗？既然这样的话……”话音一转，他沉着脸压低了声线眼里的笑意不见踪影，“又何必动刀动枪。”  
身旁瘦弱的少年神色惊慌的抱住了杰克的腰，“杰克，怎么了？”  
领头的海盗显然认得杰克，也自然知道他是蒂格船长的儿子，不由得放软了声音：“我们也是领命来抓他们的，他们违反了海盗法典，必须得带回去受罚。”  
“什么、我没有！”少年奋力狡辩，惨白着一张脸看向杰克，“你得相信我，我没有。我只不过是一个水手而已，他们和我一样，只是一个到处打工的水手。”  
杰克皱紧了眉头，心疼的拍了拍少年紧绷的后背，扭过头对那名海盗说道：“我想你应该找错人了。”  
“杰克，这是你父亲下的命令。”海盗显然不吃他这一套，“你有什么意见可以和你父亲说。”接着一声令下，他们将杰克身边的水手们全都强行拖走了。  
“不要，杰克！别让他们带走我！”少年紧紧抓住了杰克的衣服，像一只惊吓的小白兔，“我是你的人，你不能不管我！”  
杰克回握住了对方的手，“放心，我不会丢下你不管的。”他承诺着，亲吻着对方的手指，心却空荡荡的不知道该如何是好。  
在划着小船来到龟岛的第一天他就遇到了这个活泼开朗的水手，短暂的相处后，杰克咬了这个水手的后颈。他的心为此而雀跃，他的世界为此而欢呼，他们本来打算在他20岁生日的这一天迎来他们的交合。  
可这一切都化作了泡沫。  
他几乎是怒不可遏的推开人群狂奔向了港口，果不其然，自己的父亲正站在船上抱着吉他对月弹奏。“Daddy！”他大声的喊道。  
对方只是拨动着琴弦，微微偏头看了他一眼，甚至连一个回应也没有。  
这让杰克一阵心慌，扭头刚好看到他的Beta正被海盗们强行押上了船，他深呼吸了口气鼓足勇气走上了甲板，走到蒂格的面前，隔着吉他给了对方一个拥抱，“好久不见~我很想念你。”  
蒂格还是沉默不语，就好像压根没听见杰克说的话。  
“今天是我的生日。”杰克软下了语气，紧张的抓着蒂格拨弦的手，“别这样对我，Daddy。”  
“……”对方总算是认真的看向了他，粗糙的指腹穿过他的发丝停留在他的后颈，他听见自己的父亲开口说道：“你，太臭了。”  
短短一个月，这是他第四次洗澡。  
比起前几次来说，这次实在是过于粗暴，杰克隐约觉得自己的皮肤都要被毛巾给搓破了皮，全身上下都透着诡异的红色，皮薄点的地方更是血丝隐现。可蒂格还是不满意，坐在浴缸不远处只是冷冷的下达着命令：“继续洗。”  
杰克深知自己的父亲在为什么生气，他背叛了对方，在两人互相标记了之后……所以他没有再耍嘴皮子，而是老老实实的搓着自己的身体。  
沉默游走在二人之间，屋里的气氛压抑到了极致。  
就在杰克犹豫着自己要不要说点什么的时候，蒂格突然问道。  
“你喜欢他？”  
“……”这个问题实在太过犀利，导致杰克没办法第一时间回答，他在心里琢磨着，怎样说才能不得罪对方。想了良久，最后只得喏喏的说道：“我不知道。”  
他心虚的抬眼看了过去。  
蒂格站了起来，径直的走出了房间，丢下他一人泡在越发冰凉的水池里。

9  
这无疑是个糟糕透顶的生日。  
杰克焦急的在房间里走来走去，脑袋刚伸出窗外就有一个长得歪瓜裂枣的海盗冲他哈了个酒气熏天的口气，“有什么事吗？小杰克。”  
“你应该去漱个口！”杰克忿忿不平的回道，啪的一声用力关上了窗户。他气得抓起桌上的酒瓶高举起了手臂，但在看到里面摇摇晃晃的液体后，他又默默的放下手咬开酒塞喝了起来。是的，我能有什么好生气？就算再怎样生气也不能和酒生气啊。  
自从上了这艘船，他就被软禁在了这间屋里。这算什么？杰克忍不住问道。这时床上出现了另外一个杰克，他捏着兰花指手中拿着手绢假惺惺的抹着眼泪，“Daddy再也不爱我们了……不仅如此，我们还会失去爱人。”  
杰克疑惑的看着他，心想这是从哪儿冒出来的。他急急忙忙小跑了过去，趴在床底下看看有什么机关，遗憾的是他什么也没找到。就在他抬起头来的时候，一个看上去很眼熟大概只有十二三岁的小屁孩正瞪着眼睛，“你在找什么？”  
“你是谁？”杰克吓得一屁股坐在了地上。  
小孩嘿嘿的笑了起来，“我就是你啊，只不过是小时候的你而已。噢！不过这个时候的我是被Daddy爱着的。和你不一样。”  
“Daddy,Daddy……”杰克狠狠翻了个白眼，“我已经过了需要父爱的年纪了。”  
“那你需要什么？”另外两个杰克一同问道。  
杰克张了张嘴，却发现自己也答不上来，“我不知道。”  
“你真的喜欢那个Beta吗？”  
“我想应该是吧。”杰克不太肯定的回答道，“当他吻我的时候，我感觉自己都快死掉了。想要和他结合，想要标记他……这种感觉和父亲带给我的不一样。”  
小孩哇的捂住了嘴，双眼亮晶晶，“感觉很棒的样子。可是他是个违背海盗法典的叛徒，他杀死了许多已经投降了的水手。”  
“这只是他们的一面之词。”杰克高声反驳道：“他们一点都不了解他。”  
另外一个杰克咬着手绢眼泪汪汪的说道：“你也和他只认识了一个星期。你就这么肯定吗？”  
“……可、可我是他的Alpha啊，我得保护他。”杰克垂下了脑袋，睫毛轻颤，“我宁愿相信他，也不想质疑他。他给我的感觉实在太美好了，他敬爱着我，把我当做依靠，成为我的人……而我却无法保护他，见鬼的该死。”  
小杰克和娘兮兮的杰克互相看了一眼，一同说道：“既然如此，那就动动脑筋逃出去吧。不惜一切代价，也要把他救出来。”  
“可牢房的钥匙在Daddy那里……如果我去偷了，他一定不会原谅我。”  
“你得明白，想要得到什么，必须得付出什么。这是世间不变的道理。”那两个杰克说完这句话后就消失不见了。  
杰克眨了眨眼睛，若有所思的想着。  
对于自己的父亲，其实杰克也不太明白自己的感受，在十三岁发情以前他从来没想过会和对方发展成这样的关系，想想要是自己老妈知道了怕是会气活过来又再一次被气死过去。  
可是现在这一切都乱套了。  
他已经有喜欢的人了，他已经有了属于他的Beta，他已经不再是那个眼巴巴的想要从自己父亲身上拿到奖励的小屁孩了。  
“你知道的，你迟早有一天会被我上的。”当年对方说的那句话一遍又一遍的在脑袋里循环播放，杰克又是脸红又是害怕的抓紧了衣角，他至始至终都没能做好这个心理准备，自尊心也在暗暗排斥。  
他从衣服口袋里拿出了少年赠给他的定情信物，半枚金币，这是少年身上最值钱的东西了。杰克嗅了嗅上面的气味，想着少年灿烂的笑脸，小声说道：“数字是真的，花纹是假的。”他拇指一弹，金币一跃而起。  
落入手中。  
“我相信你。”杰克看也不看的将金币重新塞进了衣服里。

大部分时间，蒂格都待在自己房间里撩拨着琴弦喝着酒，透过那一小扇窗户看着一望无际的大海。  
明天就要到沉船湾了，不出意外的话在正午时分那群违反海盗法典的海盗们将会被处以绞死。蒂格再一次的摸了摸自己的后颈，什么也没有，痕迹、气味通通都不复存在。  
就好像这两年的进展化作了泡沫，而这一切都是因为那个该死的Beta！他没有办法不去生气，他已经尽了自己最大的努力不去掐着杰克的脖子，强行脱下对方的裤子，用自己的怒火填满对方的身体。  
蒂格从来都不知道该拿杰克怎么办，他是他唯一的孩子，甚至在杰克出生的时候他还质问过自己，能否成为一个好的父亲。很显然，事到如今他并不算是。  
没有哪个父亲会在看到自己儿子赤裸的身体时勃起，也没有哪个父亲会在被计时女口交的时候脑袋里想的是自己儿子的嘴唇，更没有哪个父亲会因为自己儿子找到了喜欢的人时怒不可遏。  
怀里的吉他突然毫无征兆的断掉了一根弦，蒂格停止了手中的动作，面无表情的将吉他轻放在桌子上，冷着声音对偷偷摸摸藏在门外的小麻雀说道:“我记得我还没有准许你出来。”  
“噢！是吗？那我再回去好了……”然而门外的身影动也没动，丝毫不见要回去的样子，“可今天是我的生日，Daddy。我来拿我的生日礼物。”  
蒂格对杰克的厚脸皮除了叹口气，也没了更多的应付方案。“我没有什么好给你的。”  
一扇紧闭的门对于海盗来说算不上什么难事，在一阵悉悉索索的声音后，那只灵活的上蹿下跳的小麻雀从门外走了进来，伴随着酒气熏天的味道。  
杰克拿着两瓶朗姆酒，摇摇晃晃的朝蒂格走了过去，一如他两年前来找蒂格要奖励，只不过这次是他20岁的生日礼物。  
“在我没有掏出枪之前，给我滚回你的房间去……”  
“那你尽管掏出你的「枪」来，或许我们还能省点时间。”杰克并没有因为蒂格强硬的态度而退缩，他郑重其事的将酒瓶放在了桌上，眼睛直勾勾的盯着蒂格，手指有些发抖的解开了衣服的钮扣。  
蒂格冷静的看着杰克一件件脱下衣服裤子，最后全身赤裸的站在他的面前，羞涩的用手挡住了下体。  
他已经懒得再去问那些废话了，所以他招了招手，接受了杰克的道歉……和阴谋。

10  
蒂格曾不止一次的想过他们两的初夜，或许是他强暴了杰克，又或许是杰克自愿接受了他。  
然而现在的状况是，两个都算不上。  
不过也无所谓了。毕竟，他即将得到自己想要的东西了。  
杰克平躺在床上，身体紧绷，因蒂格的每一次抚摸而微微弓起后背，蜜色的肌肤逐渐遍布粉红，“Daddy……我、我已经准备好了……”  
“准备好什么了？”蒂格看向杰克。  
对方的脸越来越红，拉着蒂格的手往自己的下身摸去，折起的两条腿慢慢打开让私密处更加方便抚摸。他亲吻着蒂格的嘴唇，颤巍巍的呼吸在蒂格的手指碰到他湿润的小穴时停顿了一下，憋足了口气说道:“在来之前，我已经润滑过它了。你可以、可以直接进来。”  
蒂格回吻了杰克，指尖在穴口转了两圈后一点点朝里面伸了进去，也不知道杰克是有多怕痛往里面抹了多少鲸鱼油，手指才稍微撑开了条缝，里面的温液顺着蒂格的手指流了出来。  
“唔……”杰克瑟缩了一下，两只手紧紧抓住了蒂格的肩膀，身上的信息素也被自己压得没了气味任由另一个Alpha的味道占有着他的身体。  
“乖孩子。”蒂格十分享受这一刻，杰克身上充斥着他的味道，这才是对的。他抓起一旁的枕头塞进了杰克的腰下，扶着自己硬挺的阴茎对着那张湿润的小穴来回摩擦。  
杰克害怕的一直紧闭着眼睛，蒂格只是轻撞了下他的身体，他就尖叫着喊道:“进去了吗？完事了吗？结束了吗？”  
差点把蒂格气的阳痿了。  
“放心，我进去的时候你绝对会知道的。”蒂格怒极反笑，抓着杰克的腰身固定住了对方一直往后退的身体，肥大的龟头毫不客气的撑开了穴口。  
杰克绷紧了脚背，眼泪不争气的打湿了他的睫毛，作为Alpha的自尊随着蒂格的深入正一点点破碎，后颈的腺体比下半身的撕裂还要疼，火辣辣的，像是被一块烧红了的铁给烫伤了一般。  
“Daddy……疼……”他委屈的喊道，“你就、就不能慢一点吗？”  
“我已经对你很温柔了。”蒂格吻去了杰克小子额头上的汗水，压低了声线说道:“你知道在我们俩的标记消失时，我是怎么想的吗？”  
蒂格加快了插入的速度，青筋凸起的阴茎填满了对方的小穴，杰克除了小声的啜泣外再无其它声音。  
难得的安静。  
“我会抓住你，打断你的双腿，给你套上锁链，甚至连前戏都不会做足，就直接强上，一边把你下身操的血肉模糊一边咬烂你的后颈……”蒂格的语气平淡的仿佛在讨论今晚吃什么一般，只不过他深邃的眼眸证实了他说的话。他给足了杰克适应的时间后，便用力的挺动着胯部，一下下撞在了杰克饱满厚实的屁股上，清脆的拍打声从两人的交合处传出。  
“唔……哈啊，不……Daddy……”杰克推搡着蒂格的胸膛，试图让对方慢下来。然而效果不大，还被人抓住了手给按在了头顶，这让他很害怕，结结巴巴的劝说道:“老爸、这、这我初夜，不太适合玩重口……轻点……我屁股要坏了……”  
他努力顺着蒂格的节奏去迎合对方的动作，想要以此去讨好蒂格，“温柔点，好吗？我会乖乖听话的。”杰克搂住了蒂格的脖子，两条腿盘在对方的腰上，高高撅起了屁股。  
“Jackie……”蒂格轻声呢喃，又似是叹息。他总是拿杰克没有办法。  
得到了喘息的杰克立马又精神了起来，趾高气扬的指责道:“这可是我的第一次，你这样我是会有心理阴影的。”  
“得了吧，你脸皮这么厚。”蒂格笑着挺了挺胯。  
杰克涨红了脸，一想到自己的小穴正吃着自家老爸的大肉棒，不争的事实让他半天说不出话来，最后还是不服气的回嘴道:“脸皮厚和我脆弱的心灵又没啥关系……啊嗯～哈……”他生气的语调因为蒂格的挺撞变了声，“我、我说话的时候不准动！”  
“那很难。”蒂格摸着杰克平坦的小腹，“我一想到你会怀上我的孩子，我就很难控制得住自己。”  
杰克懵逼了，瞪着眼睛看着自己的肚子，要不是蒂格及时抱住了他，这小子早就跑得没烟了。  
“等等、我……我还没做好这个的准备，重来……让我回房重新做下心理准备。我感觉自己心脏都要破裂了……啊！别动……”杰克吓坏了，生怕自己老爸一时忍不住射了出来。  
蒂格故意抓着他的身体再一次如狂风袭来，猛烈的抽插了起来，粗大的阴茎来回撞击着对方柔软的肉壁，插到最深处时杰克还会发出急促又淫荡的呻吟。  
“不、不要……别这样……”杰克急红了眼，可已经被操软了的他实在无力反抗。一想到会怀孕，他浑身都起鸡皮疙瘩。  
蒂格的内心又是无语又是觉得解气，活该这小子从来都不认真听他说话，当年给他解释了这么久的性别，敢情这臭小子是一点都没听进去。“好了，别激动。Alpha怎么可能会怀孕……特别是你还是个男的。”  
一听这话，杰克立马就老实了，还用兰花指戳了戳蒂格的胸膛，故意娇声娇气的说道:“讨厌～人家当然知道，就是想配合你演一下。”然后在心里狂骂自己老爹。  
蒂格也懒得戳破他的谎言，低头含住了杰克的乳头，一边给杰克手淫一边加快了抽插的速度。  
没两下杰克就射在了蒂格的手上，身体也随之放松了下来，更加方便了蒂格的阴茎在他身下进进出出。  
“要射的时候……一定要拿出来……”杰克懒洋洋的说着，眼睛随意乱扫，在看到床边乱扔着的衣服时，他的嘴角微微上扬。  
手指不着痕迹的朝蒂格的外衣伸去，指尖刚碰到冰冷的钥匙时，手腕就被蒂格按住了。  
杰克紧张的看着蒂格，试图用一个微笑来缓解这突如其来的尴尬气氛。  
蒂格像是什么事也没发现般，双眼直视杰克的眼睛，赤裸裸的眼神好似把杰克的灵魂都看穿了一般。  
“不。”蒂格突然拒绝道。  
杰克眨巴着眼睛，没反应过来的问道:“不什么？”  
“我不打算射在外面，我要射在你的体内。”  
不给杰克任何反驳的机会，蒂格拔出性器后，强行让杰克翻了个面背对他，也不顾杰克的阻拦毫不留情的插到了最深处。  
“啊嗯！”杰克吃痛的呻吟着。  
体内的阴茎快速变大，一颗硬邦邦的结卡在了他的肉穴里，让他只是往前爬了一步就疼的退了回来。  
“不要……Daddy，好疼……”那颗结越来越大，本身作为Alpha就不适应交合的小穴根本承受不住成年Alpha的标记。  
杰克痛不欲生的求饶着，“不要、太大了，要坏掉了……哈啊……好疼……好疼啊Daddy……”  
蒂格心疼的亲吻着对方汗津津的后背，轻轻撩开了对方深棕色的长发，露出了光滑的后颈。上次的牙印早已消失不见踪影。  
“这是你欠我的。”蒂格在杰克耳边留下这句话后一口咬住了杰克的后颈。  
在咬破肌肤的那一瞬间，蒂格也射在了杰克的身体里，完成了他对杰克的标记。  
体力不支的杰克眼前一黑晕睡了过去。

11  
杰克在一声雷电中惊醒。  
他眨了眨眼睛，努力适应着眼前的黑暗，在看清楚房间的装饰后他惊喜的坐直了身体，但又因腰部的酸疼而倒吸了一口冷气扶住了腰。  
他还在自己父亲的房间里。杰克扭过头看向背对着他睡在身边的蒂格，想到晚上的事，他摸了摸自己的已经红肿了的小穴，好在蒂格帮他做了清理。就算如此，杰克还是很生气。  
不过也没时间让他继续生闷气了，杰克蹑手蹑脚的从床上爬了起来，轻轻抓起自己的衣服裤子换上后，又从挂在床头的外套中拿出了大牢的钥匙。  
好吧……这下可真的没有回头路了。杰克握紧了手中的钥匙，一脸抱歉的看着自己老爸，他本来打算直接走人，可想了想，他还是凑到了床前。  
“谢了，Daddy。我已经拿到属于我的生日礼物了。”杰克小声道谢，还吻了吻熟睡中的蒂格的鼻尖。  
接着，他踮起脚尖悄悄离开了。  
在门关上的那一瞬间，蒂格睁开了眼睛，苦笑着骂道:“白痴，这才不是生日礼物。”  
他怎么可能会给他如此残忍的礼物？  
那晚一别，他知道，他的杰克小子再也不会回来了。

三个月后，他们再一次的抓到了那群逃跑的海盗，然而那艘船上并没有杰克。  
“我记得，你就是杰克的Beta来着。”蒂格冷眼看着跪在他脚下的年轻海盗，“杰克呢？”  
海盗早已被打得鼻青脸肿，狼狈不堪，只不过眼底依然透着疯狂的神色，“杰克？噢，你是说的那个傻不拉几被我骗得团团转，你的儿子——杰克！”  
蒂格神色依旧不变。  
海盗吐了口血沫，阴森的笑道:“我们把他骗上船后，就用锁链把他拴在了桅杆上……哈哈哈，当时他浑身上下都你的气味，这可让我们这些受过你折磨的人兴奋极了。”  
“我们脱光了他的衣服，十几个船员排着队轮奸了他，哪怕是Omega都操过他的屁股。”  
“啪！”听不下去的船员上前就给了那名海盗一巴掌，“你他妈乱说些什么！杰克小子会让你这种娘炮上了？你做梦！”  
一旁的船员们全都附和，“对！就是，别听这人胡扯！”“杰克可是打败了海上屠夫的人！”“蒂格船长你别担心。”  
蒂格坐在自己的位置上，一直低垂着眼帘，让人看不透他的想法。  
“杰克呢？问你杰克哪儿去了？”船员再次打了海盗一拳，凶狠的问道。  
海盗知道自己难逃一死，他也不求饶，满口是血的笑着:“哪儿去了？他被我们轮奸后，忍受不了，找了个机会逃脱后跳海自杀了。要知道，茫茫一片大海，他身下全是血，鲨鱼可喜欢那个味道了。”  
“胡说！”  
“他肯定是胡说的！”  
“我胡说？”海盗张狂的大笑了起来，“哈哈哈哈，我有在胡说吗蒂格船长？你标记了杰克你是最清楚的，他的信息素已经消失了对吧。真惨啊，他最后的结局！”  
这次蒂格总算有了反应，但依旧很平静，只不过是总算抬眼看了一眼那快要没命了的海盗。他自然在杰克的信息素消失的第一时间就已经有了最坏的打算。  
他想起了杰克对他说的最后一句话。  
「我已经拿到了属于我的生日礼物。」  
他几乎能够想象到满怀希望的杰克遭人背叛后是怎样的绝望，这不应该是生日礼物。  
“他们是怎样对待杰克的，加倍对待回去。”蒂格站起身来，走到了脸色铁青的海盗面前。冷冷的说道:“至于杰克最后的结局，还轮不到你这种不入流的人来说三道四。”  
“况且，他还没有死。”  
最后这句话明显让海盗脸色更加难看了，“怎么可能！我亲眼看到他跳海的。我拦过他……可他……”说到最后，海盗再也说不下去，跪在地上痛哭流涕。  
蒂格不再理会那名海盗，径直走进了自己的房间，他抱起那把断弦的吉他，慢悠悠的弹奏着，仿佛那个顽皮又不听话的小子正拿着酒瓶醉醺醺的跟着节拍唱着难听的歌谣。  
他当然知道杰克没有死，杰克生来就属于大海。  
后来他让水手们把船开回了沉船湾，在那个山洞里，聆听着海风给他带来的关于杰克船长的事迹，等待着重逢。

尾声  
两人的再次相遇，杰克小子总算是如愿以偿的留了胡子，还编了两个小辫子。比起以前走路更加歪歪扭扭，让人不禁怀疑起他的骨头是否健在。  
“咳咳……”杰克清了清嗓子，深呼吸了口气笑着打招呼:“好久不见，嗯……Daddy！”  
“嗯，好久不见。那正好，上次你放了海盗那件事现在就去把死刑领了吧。”蒂格弹着自己的破吉他，面带微笑的说道。  
杰克一听，立马就急了:“等等！那都过去多少年了，就算了吧！再说，海军都要打来了，现在是绞死我降低大家士气的时候吗？”  
“我觉得绞死你应该能给不少讨厌你的人鼓舞士气。”  
路过的海盗连忙点头，气得杰克伸手赶走了他们。他一路小跑到了蒂格面前，十分狗腿的给蒂格捶着腿，“那我现在将功抵过总行了吧。”  
蒂格笑了，他看着自己儿子的模样，“你变了不少。”  
“人总是会变的。”杰克耸耸肩，“我也不可能当一辈子的杰克小子。”  
他们没有聊多少，很多事情只需要对视一眼就能明白这些年来的风风雨雨。  
蒂格伸手摸向了杰克的后颈，那里是一大片疤痕，里面的腺体不复存在。  
“虽然剜掉它的时候，很疼。但我更讨厌被它控制。”杰克自嘲的笑了笑，“没办法标记过别人后，走哪儿都能被找到，假死都不方便了，这也算是互相牵制吧。”  
“这一次和海军还有戴维琼斯开战，也不知道结局会怎么样，但愿不要太难看……”杰克小声的喃喃道，似是在倾诉，却更像是在自言自语。他席地而坐，靠着蒂格的小腿，头枕着对方的膝盖，眼皮慢慢阖上。  
蒂格抚摸着对方的脸颊，轻声回应道:“我和你讲过你的出生吧。”  
杰克咧嘴笑了。  
“你出生在一个风雨交加的夜晚，当时电闪雷鸣，狂风恶浪，我们的海盗船被数只鲨鱼和海洋生物围成了一圈，保护着我们的安全。直到你出生后，它们才一一散去，连天空也放晴了……”  
“你是属于大海的，海洋女神会永远爱着你。”  
杰克蹭了蹭蒂格的大腿，像个孩子一般笑眯了眼睛，“噢！我当然知道，我一直都这样相信着的！Thanks,Daddy！”  
“不用谢，我的孩子。”  
“这是我十几年来最棒的生日礼物！虽然今天并不是我的生日。”  
“我可以给你把以前的都补上。”蒂格诚恳的说道。  
“什么？你要给我黄金、美女和用那只讨人厌的猴子做的食物！”杰克一脸惊喜的大喊道。  
不远处随即传来了巴博萨的一声谩骂，“你在做白日梦！”  
蒂格无奈的笑了，他轻敲椅子的扶手，拉回那个正在隔空和巴博萨对骂的杰克的注意力，认真的说道:“我随时等你来找我要礼物。”  
“好吧……”杰克站起身拍了拍自己的衣服，笑道:“那你这辈子就先等着我吧。”

END


End file.
